Many websites require users to register a user name and password. It is common for even a casual user to have dozens of such accounts, and keeping track of one's user names and passwords becomes onerous. Many users for this reason use a single password on many accounts, which is detrimental to security.
A number of attempts have been made to address this problem, either by providing a secure storage area within the user's computer or by providing secure storage on a website. There have also been attempts to provide a system in which the relevant user name and password can be called from secure storage and automatically entered in the appropriate fields on the webpage. One such system is available as “Passpack”. However, in known systems of this kind the user has to train the system by manually locating the user name, password and submit fields when first using a new website.
One object of the present invention is to provide a means for automatically locating these fields without user intervention. This is preferably done as part of a system providing secure storage and use of multiple user names and passwords, but may be applicable in other contexts.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to obviate, or at least mitigate, at least some of the drawbacks associated with the prior art.